DBB- Designated Bed Buddy
by ToTheIncredibleYou
Summary: Any of you ever wonder what exactly happened when Wesley and Bianca finally made love in chapter 17? Well I did, and so I decided to write a little one shot of what I thought would've happened. I hope you like it, and please reply! LEMON


**The Duff's First Fanfiction**

**Okay, so I just read The Duff, or rather I listened to the audible version of the duff on Amazon because I was bored and didn't feel like actually picking up a book and flipping pages, but anyways. I was combing Fanfiction for a lemon on The Duff and I couldn't find ANYTHING! I was furious, so I immediately opened up Word and started typing away at the keyboard. Let me know what you think of my perverted mind and lemony talents ;)**

**Oh, and I own nothing.**

'I pushed myself onto my tiptoes and kissed him, really kissed him, it was more than just a precursor to sex there was no war between our mouths my hips rested lightly below his our lips moved in soft perfect harmony with each other. This time it meant something, what that something was I didn't know at the time, but I knew there was a real connection between us. His hands stroked gently through my hair, his thumb grazing my cheek, still damp from crying earlier, and it didn't feel sick, or twisted or unnatural. Actually it felt like the most natural thing in the world. I slip off his shirt and he pulled mine over my head. Then he laid me down on the bed, no rush this time things were slow and earnest, this time I wasn't looking for an escape, this time it was about him, about me, about honesty and compassion and everything I'd never expected to find in Wesley Rush.' (From book)

As his lips moved from mine and made their way down to the crook in my neck my mind stayed clear. I loved the feeling of his sweet, soft, lips on me, it sent fiery sensations through my entire body. I needed more of that sensation so I moved my hands that had been pulling and tugging at Wesley's hair down his arms then to my jeans. When my hand grazed his pants I could already feel the growing bulge in his denim jeans. I bit my lip and decided to stroke the growing bulge. He let out a soft moan of satisfaction so I decided to continue. This was the first time I had actually even attempted to try anything like this. I unbuttoned his pants instead of my own and I unzipped the jeans. He took his hands that had been in my auburn red hair and on my side right below one of my tiny boobies that were hidden in a polka-dot pushup bra and he slid his pants down his thick legs.

His blue plaid boxers had a 'tent pitched' as I had heard Vicky say a few times at lunch. Wesley kissed down my collarbone and to the crevice between my two breasts. He looked up at me with those big gray eyes and I looked back at him. He reached around me and unclipped my polka-dot bra. He slid it off my arms and tossed it across the room onto the side of his flat screen TV. His lips that had been on my chest moved to envelope one of my hardened nipples into the warm cave that was Wesley Rush's mouth. I let out a soft moan and arched my back into him. At some point I had closed my eyes and I had the image of Wesley going down on me stuck on my eyelids. I licked my lips because they had become dry after our kissing and then I opened my mouth to speak. "Wesley… Will you finish what you started in my bedroom today?" I asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." He had that annoying smirk plastered on his handsome, chiseled face then started to kiss down my stomach till he got to my jeans. He unbuttoned them and unzipped them teasingly slow. I bucked my hips so he'd know to go faster and to just pull the goddamn pants off already. He let out a small chuckle and thankfully pulled the tight pants off me. He kissed back up to my lips and I was a little surprised he did, but when he put his hand in my underwear and started to rub me, my mind went blank like it always did. My euphoria only lasted a few moments before he pulled his hand out and wiped it on his sheets.

"Why'd you stop?" I panted and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not stopping, I'm just getting warmed up." He laughed and moved back down me.

"Oh." I felt my cheeks heat up a little as he took off my underwear. He kissed and rubbed the inside of my thighs making me squirm and almost beg for more, _almost_. Finally he licked me and I let out a small gasp, his tongue was so warm on me, not that I wasn't really, really hot down there, but I hadn't ever felt something like that before. After he licked me a few more times he sucked my clitoris, which had me moaning, "Ah, ah, ooh, oh." I didn't feel embarrassed at the sounds I was making because I had made them all before just on a less intense level. After getting me so high off just sucking my clit I thought he was done because I couldn't imagine that there was anything better than that. But when he didn't come up from my legs I bit my lip again. He licked me one last time before he did something I couldn't believe; he put his tongue inside me, actually into my vagina.

God I was surprised, but that look of surprise on my face didn't last long before I was moaning even louder than before. I swear if I even went a little louder I bet the neighbors would hear me. But I could honestly say that I didn't care. I only cared about Wesley Rush's tongue inside me for the first time. He kept moving it around and touching new places, some spots felt better than others, oh who am I kidding, they all felt amazing. I was on my own cloud nine; I couldn't believe we hadn't done this sooner. Was this what Wesley was missing out on because I wouldn't give him the same um… treatment? I guess you could say. I put one hand in his hair and the other I tangled into the bed sheets. I pushed his head lightly into my subconsciously of course, I would never do something like that if I was totally aware of what I was doing.

Right before I reached my real euphoria he stopped and pulled away from my lady parts. He kissed the ticklish spot right above my hip then took off his boxers. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed out a condom. I didn't watch him put it on, I didn't want to be a weirdo that did that sort of thing, but I did hear the ripping of foil and the sound of rubber gliding against skin. He moved over me and kissed my cheek, then my chin, and then finally my lips. I didn't really like the taste that was in his mouth, which I guess was the taste of me. Ewe, that is so gross. I moved my lips to his neck and began kissing and suckling.

He positioned himself at my tingling opening and made his way in agonizingly slow. I let out a sigh of satisfaction when he was all the way in, well as in as he could get if you know what I mean. He began moving rhythmically inside me, thus causing me to moan his name, which is something I had never done before by the way. He started to moan along with me, as he moved a little faster and a little harder. "Oh god Wesley." I said embarrassingly a few time over the course of just a minute or two, or was it longer than that. I truly couldn't tell, I just didn't want it to end, ever. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips silently begging for him more. He gladly took the invitation to go rougher and after a few more thrusts I heard skin slapping skin. I tossed my head back in complete ecstasy and moaned the loudest I had all night, over, and over, and over again, not getting enough of Wesley.

Our breaths tangled in the air as we both came to our climax and he went the fastest he could to ride it out for as long as possible. I was breathing erratically and looking up at him and his grey eyes. The eyes that had looked at me and told me I was a Duff so many times in the past few months. He rolled off of me and reached down to take his condom off. He tied it and threw it in the garbage can next to his bed. I turned on my side away from him and pulled the blanket over my now cold naked body. Wesley didn't feel like being a cold naked body so he used me as his clothes. He moved right behind me on the bed, wrapped his arm around my waist and tangled our legs together. Were we really spooning, really? Since when did we do that? Since when did I want to? Since when did I like it? My brain was flooded with thoughts like it was always except for when I was kissing the guy currently pressed against my backside. He feathered kisses on my upper back and on my neck before falling asleep with his face right behind my head. I felt his hot breath on my neck and it made my hair stand on end. I closed my eyes and tried to tune out my thoughts.

_I just had the best sex ever with Wesley Rush, I should not be thinking about anything other than sleep. _ I thought to myself. Thankfully sleep came quickly for me and I drifted off into dream land.


End file.
